


L’odore dell’Alpha

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:HARRY POTTER	Harry Potter/Tom Riddle	Omegaverse





	L’odore dell’Alpha

L’odore dell’Alpha

 

Il salottino era illuminato da delle candele dalle fiamme verdi, simboli di Serpeverde, raffigurazioni di Salazar e basilischi ricoprivano le pareti.

“Tu non hai nessun diritto di trattarmi così!” gridò Harry, stringendo i pugni. Una ciocca di capelli mori gli aderiva al viso sudato e sulla sua fronte, accanto alla cicatrice a forma di saetta, c’era una venuzza.

“Ah no?” chiese Tom. Era accomodato su un divano, le gambe accavallate, alzò un braccio coperto dalla camicia candida e lasciò che il suo odore raggiunse le narici di Potter.

L’odore dell’Alpha fece mugolare l’omega, le sue iridi color smeraldo divennero liquide e le sue pupille si dilatarono.

“Non puoi crederti il padrone del mondo!” proseguì la sua sfuriata Harry, scosso da tremiti.

Tom mise entrambe le scarpe di pelle nera sul pavimento e si alzò in piedi, il medaglione d’oro che portava al collo ondeggiava e l’anello a forma di serpente al suo dito aveva gli occhi di rubino dardeggianti.

“Stai tremando, dovresti calmarti” disse Riddle. Si sfilò la giacca, impregnata del suo odore e l’appoggiò sulle spalle di Potter. “Magari con questa ti sentirai più protetto e avrai meno freddo” disse con tono mellifluo. Le sue iridi more si tinsero di riflessi rosso sangue.

Harry cadde in ginocchio, la giacca cadde a terra e il giovane si stese, affondo il viso nella stoffa ed iniziò ad annusarla avidamente, strusciando il viso contro di essa.

“Di che stavamo parlando?” chiese Tom.

Harry aprì le gambe e sporse i glutei in fuori, mugolando e strusciandosi contro la giacca.

“D-dei miei… desideri… diritti…” esalò. Un rivolo di sudore gli gocciolo dalle labbra, macchiando la stoffa della giacca.

“Giusto. Cosa desideri, Harry?” chiese Tom. Si mise in ginocchio dietro di lui e lo aiutò ad alzare di più i glutei, slacciandogli i pantaloni.

“Voglio appartenenti” gemette Harry, mentre l’altro gli abbassava i pantaloni, palpeggiandogli i glutei nonostante i boxer.

“Quindi posso trattarti come meglio mi aggrada? Non mi era parso di capire questo” lo derise Riddle. Si tolse anche la camicia e la mise sopra la giacca, Harry gorgogliò leccandola, inebriandosi del suo odore.

“Potete farmi quello che volete, v’imploro solo di prendermi, mio signore oscuro” cambiò tono Harry.

Tom gli tenne fermo il sedere e fece una risata fredda. Lo penetrò dicendo: “Così va meglio”, le sue parole s’inframmezzarono al lungo gemito di piacere di Potter.

Harry si fece prendere con delle spinte forti, strusciando il proprio membro contro il pavimento, venne, continuando a concentrarsi sugli odori di Riddle che gl’invadevano le narici, gli annebbiavano il cervello e lo costringevano ad ansimare voglioso.

< L’unica cosa che riesco a pensare è che ne voglio di più > si ritrovò ad ammettere.

Tom continuò a farlo suo fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo, Harry gridò sentendo lo sperma dell’altro invaderlo e, mentre Riddle scivolava fuori da lui, crollò incosciente sulla giacca.

Tom si rialzò in piedi e si sistemò i capelli con una mano, negando con il capo.

“Alle volte è proprio un Omega esigente, ma così facile da manipolare alla fine. Forse è per questo che è il mio preferito” borbottò.


End file.
